A Trouble Love
by YuffieDragon
Summary: Raven thought that no one will like her a lot. But she find’s out someone does. But it’s not just one boy, its two boys. RavBB and RavCy
1. A Strange Sense and Feeling

**A Trouble Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. : (

Author's note: This is my first Fanfiction so please be easy on me.

Raven thought that no one will like her a lot. But she find's out someone does. But it's not just one boy, its two boys. RavBB and RavCy

A Strange Sense and Feeling

It was a bright morning in the Titans tower. Everyone was sleeping in their rooms. Well not everyone. One of the titans was up a while ago. The titan was a girl name Raven.

Raven was floating and mediating near the window. Her eyes were close and were saying words repeatedly.

"Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

Raven always wake up early to mediate in order to control her powers. Her powers were control by her emotions so she couldn't show any emotions are things would have been exploding by now.

After an half an hour of mediating, Raven open her eyes. "I think that is enough of mediating for now." She yawn and sat on the couch. She wasn't hungry yet. She decided to wait for the other titans to wake up before she eats breakfast.

But the reason she woke up earlier was not just cause of mediation. She had a weird feeling that made her woke up. It had to do with Beast Boy and Cybrog.

Beast Boy was a green comedy guy who can change into any animal and Cybrog was a machine dude who was cool and good at making and fixing things. They both were very good-hearted guys even though they like to argue at each other when it comes to games.

But they started to act weird sometimes especially when they are around Raven. They will look at her and when see looks back, they turn their faces away quickly so Raven would not notice. But Raven sometimes noticed it but she ignored it. It didn't bother her at first because they always do that when they did something wrong.

But soon, things started to get annoying. They were giving that look too often and it started to get on Raven's nerve. But Raven didn't take it too seriously. To her it was a guy thing. (No offense to the boys.)

Raven laughed a bit, thinking over the weird thoughts. She felt stupid. "Why would anyone like me?" she thought as she sneer. "I'm an emotionless girl. No one will like me."

And just thinking that she felt a sick feeling in her stomach and a very sad look appear on her face. A small tear appear from her eye and slowly roll down her face. She put on her hood and sniff. "No one will ever like me." She thought again. "No one." And she on the couch in silence.

Then the sounds of foot steps were coming from the hallway. Quickly, Raven took off her hood and rubbed her eyes. The footsteps stopped and a voice said, "Good morning, dear Raven."

Raven turn around, still rubbing her eyes in case there were more tears. It was Starfire, the alien girl from the planet call Tamaran. She was smiling warmly as usual. Raven smile weakly back. "Morning, Starfire." Raven said softly.

Starfire look at Raven. "Is it just me or is friend Raven acting very strange? Not to mention looking sad?" Starfire thought with worry and confusion. She shook her head. "Raven is not one who is sad. And she sometimes acts a little weird. Even weirder then me."

And with the thought out of the way, Starfire went to the fridge and start to make breakfast.

After a few minutes, another Titan were coming to the breakfast table. The titan was Robin. Robin was the leader of the Titans. He is a great fighter with a strong spirit and is always determine. He was a cool guy sometimes.

As he walk towards Starfire, he said, "Good morning, Raven."

Raven looked at Robin and said, "Morning, Robin."

When Robin was in front of Starfire, he said, "Morning Starfire." And he kissed her on the cheek. Raven looked at the two in shock. She stared at the two with disbelief and confusion. "Since when did these two fall in love?" Raven thought with a sneer.

Starfire, however, giggled and said, "Robin, I thought you said not to do this in front of our friends."

Robin said, "I know I did. But not in front of Beast Boy and Cybrog. I know Raven won't mind seeing this." Raven turned her head and thought, "Yes, usually I don't mind. But for some reason, I do now."

Starfire laughed and said, "Well, perhaps you are right, Robin. Raven, you do not mind do you?" Starfire turned her head.

Raven was no longer sitting on the couch. In fact, she wasn't in the room. Starfire looked confused. She turned to Robin who was staring at her. He looked as confused as her. He asked, "Did we do something wrong?"

Starfire thought, "What is wrong with Raven? She is suddenly acting stranger then usual." Robin noticed Starfire's look and said, "Maybe was Raven was just surprised and a little gross out. She won't make a big deal. It's not like Raven to be that way."

Starfire signed and said with confusing, "Perhaps you are right." And the two of them finished breakfast. But Starfire couldn't get Raven's expression off her mind. It kept distracting her. Starfire thought with sadness, "Raven, What is wrong with you?"

How do you this story? It might not be that good. I will try too make the future chapters good. Please Review!!!!!!!!! : )


	2. Breakfast

**A Trouble Love **

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. You are such good people. Yea! :)

Summery: Raven thought that no one will like her a lot. But she find's out someone does. But it's not just one boy, its two boys. RavBB and RavCy

Breakfast 

Raven ran into her room. She slam her door and lay on her bed, crying. Those words that Robin and Starfire said really hurt her. And their little scene mad it worse. The two of them were in love.

"Love." Raven thought, "What is love?" The question was swimming in her head. It confused the little Goth girl. How could she, an emotionless girl, suddenly felt upset? Raven sat up and wiped her tears. She curl up to a ball and thought over her emotions. She realize she wasn't just upset. She was also jealous, jealous that Robin and Starfire are together. How they were girlfriend and boyfriend, how they love each other, something that Raven wanted.

Raven wanted to be love by someone. She didn't like being alone all the time and stuck in darkness. She wanted someone to care for her and always be there for her when she need someone. She want someone who will understand her feelings and won't leave her.

All the thinking made Raven sneer. "Heh. Who will care for me?" She clench her hand into a fist. And then, tears started to pour from her face. Raven put on her hood and continue to cry. "Will anyone care for me? Anyone in this god damn world?"

In the kitchen, the other titans were eating their breakfast. Cyborg was eating very fast and sloppy, Robin act like a good boy, Starfire eat like a good girl but Beast Boy stare at his meal.

Starfire look at the green boy and ask, "What is the matter, Beast Boy?" Beast Boy look at her and show her a piece of his food.

He ask, "What is this?" He shook the piece of food.

Starfire look at it. It was bacon. She said, "It's just a piece from a pig. Why?"

The green boy turn red and yell, "What do you think!?" Starfire thought over for a minute.

Beast Boy falls over.

Beast Boy's green face turn really red. He yell, "What do I change into?!"

Starfire said, "You turn into an ani....oh." The little alien girl realize what she did and turn red with embarrassment and guilt and not to mention sweat dropping. "Sor-ry Bea-st Boy." She rub the back of her head.

Beast Boy settle down and said, "It's alright. Just don't do that again." Cyborg laugh and Robin was hiding his laughter.

Starfire nod her head and said, "I promise."

Beast Boy look at his plate. He sigh and said with disbelief, "I don't want to waste this pig so who wants to eat this for me?"

Cyborg shout, "I will! I love bacon!"

Beast Boy stare at him and said with anger, "You ate two plates of bacon, CYBORG!"

Cyborg yell, "So what?! If I want to eat, I can eat. And you offered."

Beast Boy said, "Yes but not to you. You eat too much."

Cyborg started to cry and said, "NOOOOOOOOO! MY BACON! WAAAAAAAAA!"

Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy sweat drop.

Beast Boy turn to Starfire and Robin and ask, "You guys want?"

Starfire and Robin said, "No thanks."

Cyborg ask, "Can I have it then, PLEASE!?"

Beast Boy stare at him with burning eyes and said, "I SAID NO!"

Cyborg started to cry again. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY BACON!"

Beast Boy thought and said, "I think I will give it to Raven. She will like it better then me, I will bet." He look around the room. Raven wasn't in the room. Beast Boy ask, "Where is Raven?" Cyborg just shrug his shoulders. Robin and Starfire, however look away. Beast Boy notice that and ask, "Did you two do something to her?" Cyborg look at the two.

Starfire said, "We were just talking and she was gone."

Cyborg ask, "What were you both talking about?"

Starfire look down. Robin cover her. "We we-re just talking ab-out some love mo-vie."

Beast Boy and Cyborg look at one another and smile. Then they stare back at the two and said with a grin, "Sure you were."

Starfire and Robin turn red and had no choose but to confess. "Ok, we were talking about how we like each other. Happy?" Robin said.

Beast Boy grin and Cyborg laugh. They dance together and started to sing, "Robin and Starfire sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in the baby carriage."

Robin was red as an apple cause of embarrassment but Starfire was red cause she like the song and felt like dancing. She clap her hands.

Robin shouted, "Cut that out already." Beast Boy and Cyborg laugh. After the commotion, Beast Boy went back to their conversation.

He ask, "So let me get this straight. You were talking about how you like each other and Raven just left?" Starfire nod her head.

Cyborg said, "That's weird."

Robin nod his head as well. "Yea, it is weird. Since when does Raven get so upset over love things?"

Beast Boy scratch his head and said, "Maybe she was gross out or something."

Starfire said, "That's what we think."

But Cyborg said, "But Raven doesn't even care about stuff like that."

The Titans stood in silence for a moment. Then Beast Boy said, "Let me check to see if she is ok."

Cybrog said, "I'll come with you."

The green boy said, "No thanks. I don't think Raven will like too many people to see her."

Robin said, "Be careful. You know her emotions can get crazy."

Beast Boy nodded and went to Raven's room. As he walk to her room, he thought, "Raven, what is wrong with you?" He stood in front of her door. He swallow and raise his hand. "Here I go." He knock the door.

You like this chapter? It will get better. (I Hope) Anyway, please review!


	3. The Conversation

**A Trouble Love **

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. I own to all you reviewers. Thank you very much! Ya!

Summery: Raven thought that no one will like her a lot. But she find's out someone does. But it's not just one boy, its two boys. RavBB and RavCy

The Conversation

Beast Boy thought, "Raven, what is wrong with you?" He stood in front of her door. He swallowed and raised his hand. "Here I go." He knocked the door.

There was no answer. He knocked harder. There was no answer. Beast Boy felt a chill down his spine. Raven wasn't answering the door. "That can't be good." Beast Boy thought. The green boy didn't give another minute to think and transform into a bull. He then slammed into the door and the door went BLAM on the floor.

Beast Boy changed back into his human form and went into Raven's room. At first, Beast Boy thought he saw a blue lump on Raven's bed. But as he went closer, the lump was Raven, asleep.

Beast Boy sat on her bed, across from Raven and look at her. "Gee, she looks pretty." He thought. Suddenly, Raven move and lay on Beast Boy's lap. Beast Boy fidgeted a little and started to sweat like crazy. Raven was lying on him and he can't move. Well, Beast boy can move, but for some reason, he didn't even want to move. His bones were frozen as if he like Raven on his lap. He decided to wait for her to move. (That's Beast Boy own hope.)

While waiting for luck to strike, Beast Boy noticed something on Raven's face. He moved his head closer to Raven's face to see what it was. At first he thought it was some dirty stuff. But Beast Boy saw it was a tear. He lifted Raven's head very slowly and wiped the tear off her face. He stared at her and thought, "Was Raven crying in her room?" He stared at her for a while. When his senses came back to him, he realized how close his face was to Raven's. Their faces were an inch apart. He placed her head on to his chest and decided to stay with her. "I don't care if she is going to kill me for being in her room. Something is going on with her." Then another thought came into his mind. "She does look even prettier when her face was close. WAIT, what am I thinking?" He shocked his head. "Don't be an idiot. She isn't going to like you, so don't think any romantic stuff."

After a while, Beast Boy heard a sound. He looked at Raven. She was moving her head on his chest. Beast Boy started to sweat again. "Not good. She is waking up. But then again, I did want to stay."

Raven opened her eyes. She was still a bit drowsy so she didn't even felt she was on Beast Boy. She looked in front of her and saw her door, which was on the floor. "Huh? When did my door fell to the floor." She thought. As she came to her senses, she felt something muscular on her head. She looked and saw a chest. "Huh?" thought Raven. She looked up and saw a face, Beast Boy's face, who was staring back at her. Raven gave a quick stare and screamed. Not wanting the other Titans to find out, Beast Boy covered Raven's mouth. Raven grabbed his hand and tried to remove it, but Beast Boy refused to move his hand.

Giving Raven a serious look, he said, "Raven, I'm not going to let go unless you stop screaming, Ok?" Raven look at him. His eyes were not lying. He really meant it. So she nodded.

When Beast Boy let go of her mouth, she move away from him and said, "Beast Boy, what are you doing in my room?" (She lifted the door when she talked.)

Beast Boy said, "You didn't come down for breakfast."

Raven stood still. She remembered why she wasn't in the kitchen. The little scene she saw with Starfire and Robin made her ran off to her room. She sat down next to him and asked, "How long was I gone?"

Beast Boy thought and said, "Just long enough to make us worry."

Raven blushed. "You guys were worry?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yep. You didn't come down for an hour. Of course we will be worry." He remembered what Robin and Starfire said about Raven's weird reaction. So he asked, "Anything bothering you?"

Raven stared at the ground. She wanted to tell Beast Boy what was bothering her but she was afraid Beast Boy will think she was a weird person. Beast Boy looked at her and seemed to read her mind. So he said, "Does it have anything to do with Robin and Star?"

Raven look at him and ask, "H-how do you know?"

Beast Boy scratched his head and said, "They told about your reaction during breakfast."

Raven turned red. "They d-did?" Beast Boy nodded. Raven felt a little better now that Beast Boy knew what had happen. But to make sure what details Beast Boy got she asked, "What did they tell you about?"

Beast Boy rubbed his chin and said, "Robin said when he and Star kiss, you ran off." Beast Boy paused for second and asked, "Is it all true?"

Raven signed. "Yep, that's what happened." She stared back at the floor.

Beast Boy stared at her. He wanted to know why something like that would bother Raven. He knew that wasn't Raven usually impression. But today she was different and that made Beast Boy worry. He took a deep breath and said, "Do you want to talk about?"

Raven stared at Beast Boy. He smiled at her. Raven's whole body froze. "Did I just hear Beast Boy said he want to talk about it?" she thought. She asked, "You want to talk?" The green boy nodded his head. Raven look on the floor and took a deep breath. "Ok, if that is what you want."

"You know how my powers are control by emotions, so I can't show emotions, right?" Raven asked. Beast Boy nodded. Raven curled up into a ball and placed her head between her legs. "Well, I seem to have these emotions coming into my mind and it's really bothering me."

Before she could say another word, the Goth girl started to cry. A vase in Raven's room blew up but Beast Boy took no notice. He just sat there, shock that Raven was crying. The girl who barely smiled, the girl who never showed any emotions to things was crying right in front of him. And the next thing he knew, Raven grabbed him and placed her head on his chest and continued to cry. Beast Boy was sweating and speechless. She was crying and now she was hugging him. All Beast Boy could do was place his hand on her back and comfort her.

Raven was still sobbing but continued to talk. "I th-hought I c-could hold my e-emtio-ons, b-but I c-can't. It's so h-hard to h-hold all th-he pain and l-loneliness inside my h-heart. But if I s-show e-emotion, y-you guys m-might get h-hurt." Then she cried in silence.

Beast Boy stared at Raven. He now understood her feelings. He knew she couldn't show emotion but he never knew it was so painful. Raven had been alone, suffering in the dark. It was like she was lost and had no one to help her. She wanted help but she too afraid to call for help. Raven was afraid she would hurt someone if she asked, if she show emotion at all.

Beast Boy closed his eyes thought, "And all the time I thought Raven was a creepy, no humor girl. She isn't really that at all. She just can't be what she wants to be because of her powers. And she has been in pain without any of us knowing." Beast Boy opened his eyes and thought, "Well Raven, I don't want to see you suffer any more."

Beast Boy grabbed Raven's head slowly away from his chest and said, "Raven, you don't have to worry about being alone anymore."

Raven stared at him and asked with confusion, "Why?"

Beast Boy grinned and said, "Because I will always be there when you feel lonely."

Raven rubbed her eyes and said, "But what if I hurt you by accident. I just broke a vase."

Beast Boy said, "I don't care."

Raven shouted, "You don't care that you can get hurt. Why?" She was stunned of what Beast Boy was saying.

Beast boy said, "Because I love you."

Raven looked at him and asked, "W-what did y-you just say?"

Beast Boy repeated, "I love you." Raven stared at Beast Boy. She was shocked. Beast Boy just said he love her and without hesitation. Raven thought no one would ever like her. But right at this moment some just said to her that he liked her. Raven felt like she was going to faint. But she wouldn't let herself faint at this moment. She asked, "Do you really love me?"

Beast Boy nodded, "With all my heart." And with that he kissed her on the cheek. Raven stood still for a second and then laid her head on Beast Boy's chest, blushing and crying. She was so happy that someone really, really cared for her. She found someone who cared for her.

Beast boy looked at Raven. He was glad he told her that he love her. She was happy and so was he. He had kept the secret to long and he knew he had to tell her. "I'm glad I was finally able to tell her. I can't just be staring at her forever. And she is happy. But does she like me?"

Raven looked up at him and said, "Beast Boy, I think I have also fall in love with you."

Beast Boy stared at her, grinning and asked, "You do?" Raven nodded.

And then there eyes were lock on each other and their heads were moving closer. Best Boy's heart was beating really fast. "Here it comes." He thought. Raven felt her hands were going numb. Their foreheads touch and they slowly close their eyes. And then their lips press on each other. As Raven wrap her arms around Beast Boy's neck and Beast Boy wrap his arms around Raven's back, the two lovebirds continue to kiss. Their kiss seemed to last for hours when it was only a few minutes. Raven's mind was going nuts. She never knew a kiss could ever be so wonderful. Beast Boy had the same thought. As they continue to kiss, another vase broke. But both of them took no notice. It seemed they had forgotten everything. It was like they were in their small little world.

After a couple of minutes they broke the kiss. Raven lay on Beast Boy, panting. Beast Boy placed his chin on her head. Beast Boy felt his heart pounding. He just kissed Raven, a girl he thought would never like a kiss. But she did and she loved him. Beast Boy felt happiness in his heart. Raven couldn't speak. She had just experience what love was like. She did what she thought she could never do. She thought she could never kiss someone. But she did. And she kissed someone she never thought she would ever kiss. She began to cry.

Beast Boy stared at her and asked, "Raven, why are you crying? Did my kiss suck? If it did I'm sorry."

Raven looked up at him, smiled and laughed. "No Beast Boy. You kiss was wonderful. I'm crying because I am happy. I'm happy that someone really cares for a creepy girl like me." She said and hugged him.

Beast Boy was relived. He looked at Raven straight in the eyes and said, "Raven, you not creepy at all. I think you are very beautiful."

Raven stared right at him. "Really?" she asked.

Beast Boy nodded. "And you are also cute when you smile and laugh." Raven turned red and look away from him. Beast Boy grinned and said, "Come on, let me see that smile and laugh."

Raven covered her face and said, "Try and make me." Beast Boy grinned evilly and said "Ok."

Before Raven could stop him, Beast Boy started to tickle her. Raven tried to hold herself from laughing but Beast Boy was tickling her pretty well. So Raven started to laugh. Beast Boy grinned and said, "Ha, made you smile, made you laugh." He was still tickling until another vase broke. Beast Boy stopped and sweat drop. "Sorry."

Raven smiled and said, "It's ok." She looked at her clock. (I guess she has a clock. I mean how will she know the time.) "I think we should go to the kitchen. It's getting really late." Beast Boy nodded. As they walk to the door, Raven asked, "Um, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy said, "Yes?"

"Can you go first; I don't want the other Titans to know of this relationship. They might make fun on us and that can be bad." Raven said blushing.

Beast Boy thought, "Wow, Raven doesn't want the others to know. Well, I don't blame her. She a whole new person." Beast boy nodded to her. "I won't tell anyone. I don't want anyone else to know either." He said. Raven hugged him.

As Beast Boy left the room, Raven said, "Wait, Beast Boy." Beast Boy turned. Raven kissed his lip and said, "Thank you, Beast Boy. Thank you for everything." She gave him another hug and went back into her room. Beast Boy stood still for a minute and then walked to the kitchen. He smiled and said softly, "You're welcome, Raven."

How you like this story? Yes, it was a long story but was it good? Please review!


	4. What Happen?

**A Trouble Love **

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. Every review makes me feel better and lets me know you want to read the next chapter. So pat yourselves on the back. : p

Summary: Raven thought that no one will like her a lot. But she find's out someone does. But it's not just one boy, its two boys. RavBB and RavCy

What Happen?

Beast Boy walked down the hallway thinking over what had just happened. He was still a bit shaky and a little bit nervous. He and Raven had a little talk. He just told Raven that he loved her and she told him that she loved him. And he and Raven kissed. Those were small scenes but it seemed to last for a long time. Beast Boy couldn't help but grin. It was a memory to remember. He wondered what the other Titans' expression have been if they knew. But he remembered that Raven didn't want the Titans to know. So he was going to have to find a way to make the Titans not know.

When Beast Boy walked into the kitchen, he saw the Titans were playing the game system. Starfire was watching Robin and Cyborg playing. And the two boys were playing very wildly. The controls seemed to be steaming and the buttons could crack any minute. Starfire, on the other hand, was waving her hands and shouting. She really liked all the excitement. Beast Boy laughed. He was sometimes like Robin and Cyborg, and Raven would be in Starfire position. But she would just sit there and ignore the noise. But that might be different since Raven was really a different person inside herself and only he knew that.

Starfire saw Beast Boy and flew to him. She asked, "Is friend Raven alright?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Yep, she was just tired so she went to get some sleep."

Starfire and Robin took the response but Cyborg was still a bit suspicious. He asked, "Are you sure, BB? If she was just sleepily, why does it take about half an hour to get ready? Cause that's how long you were gone."

Beast Boy stood still. Did Cyborg had to ask? Starfire and Robin had a suspicious look now. Beast Boy thought, "Ok, Cyborg. You just had to ask. Come on Beast Boy, think of something."

Beast Boy thought he was going to get him and Raven in trouble when Raven came in. The Titans look at her. She looked as if she was just up. "Good way to go undercover." Beast Boy thought. Raven looked at them and said, "Good morning to you too."

The Titans shook their heads and said, "Sorry Raven."

Raven raised her eyebrow and asked, "Did something happened?"

Cyborg said, "Yea, what happen before? Why were you in room for so long?"

Raven said, "I was sleeping. Is that wrong?"

Robin said, "No, but we were wondering why it took you so long to come out when Beast Boy went to see you."

Raven froze. She gave a quick, unnoticeable stare at Beast Boy. He was shaking his legs. Raven understood. Beast Boy tried to cover up but the Titans were suspicious that Beast Boy wasn't able to hide. She was going to have to fake something herself.

Raven said, "I forced Beast Boy to stay in my room to clean up the mess he made when he came into my room. Since I was asleep, I couldn't hear him and he knocked all my things, isn't that right, Beast Boy?" She gave a stare at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy stood still for a second. He nodded with sweat on his forehead. He said, shaking "Y-yep."

Robin asked, "Why are you shaking?"

Beast Boy said, "B-because Raven w-would have k-kill me if I d-didn't do a g-good job."

Raven nodded, "You bet I would." She gave Beast Boy evil, killing eyes that was really a pretend look. And Beast Boy knew that.

The Titans finally believed the two and went back to their business. Raven and Beast Boy sat on the kitchen chair and try to keep a good distance. Luckily for them, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were enjoying the game so the three didn't noticed how close the two Titans were.

Raven gave a sigh as she drank her herbal tea. Beast Boy just wiped his sweat off his forehead and said, "That was close. Good thing you came. I couldn't think of a idea like that."

Raven said, "It wasn't a good idea, but an idea to get us out of the mess."

Beast Boy said, "Whatever, all I can say is that we are going to have to keep a low profile."

Raven nodded. If they didn't want the other Titans to find out about them, they were going to have to keep quiet. She asked, "So what you wanna do then?"

Beast Boy asked, "You wanna go on a date?"

RAVEN FALLS OVER. "Are you nuts?" Raven shouted very quietly. "First you said we needed to keep a low profile, now you want to go on a date?"

The green boy said, "I know its crazy but remember that Star, Cy and Robin were planning to go see a movie and me and you weren't interested, right?"

Raven thought. She remembered. Robin suggested to go see a movie but Raven thought it would be boring and Beast Boy thought it was cruel to animals since the movie had to do with killing animals. (Is there any movies that have anything to do with killing animals? So sorry Beast Boy.) So Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were the only ones. Raven asked, "Are you sure they will not find out?"

Beast Boy nodded, "They are going to a theater that takes about an hour to get to, even with the T-Car."

Raven asked, "Why are they going to a very far away theater?"

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know but it doesn't really matter, does it?"

Raven nodded. That was true. As long as the Titans were far from them, there was no reason to wonder. So she said, "Alright, a date it is."

Beast Boy smiled, "Alright, I will plan the date, ok?"

Raven nodded. "Wonder what he has in mind?" she thought.

What you think of this chapter? Boring? Tell me if the chapter sucks. I need to know. that way, I know I need to work on something.


	5. The Date

**A Trouble Love **

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. I'm so sorry that I have not updated. I was so busy and I was also being a little lazy. Please enjoy this chapter. After all, it's a date!

Summery: Raven thought that no one will like her a lot. But she find's out someone does. But it's not just one boy, its two boys. RavBB and RavCy

The Date

Raven felt nervous as she entered her room. She was about to go on a date. A date with Beast Boy! She sat on her bed and wonder what was going to happen. She was so excited. And the best part was no one was going to find out. She felt like dancing and shouting. She lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "I wonder what Beast Boy has in mind for our date."

Beast Boy lay on his bed. He was going to go on a date with Raven. And he said he will come with the plan. But he really didn't have one. He just didn't want Raven to think since it was his idea. He rubbed his chin. He let his mind ran though with thoughts. Even though he sometimes does or says stupid things, he wasn't really stupid in his heart. After a minute, an idea came to mind. He just hoped Raven will like it.

When the other Titans left to see their movie at around 5:00, Beast Boy went to the living room and waited for Raven. He decided to wear a green T-shirt, a black jacket and dark blue jeans. He thought wearing his battle suit would look bad for his date. "I wonder what Raven is going to wear." After a minute, Raven came in. Beast Boy stared at Raven and felt like drooling. Raven was wearing a blue T-shirt, a dark blue jacket and black pants. The T-shirt was a little see-through and Beast Boy was able to see Raven's hips. It was tiny with perfect curves. And the pants see wear made her butt stick out more. "She looks so sexy in that outfit." Beast Boy thought. He shook his head. "Bad Beast Boy. I can't think pervert thoughts. Raven will hate me." He looked at her and said, "You look very beautiful in that outfit."

Raven blushed. "Thank you." She turned away. She knew it was rude but couldn't help it. She was new at this feeling and didn't want to mess up.

Beast Boy looked at Raven and realized her expression. "Raven, don't be embarrass. You really do look pretty."

Raven turned her head and faced Beast Boy. "I know." She was still blushing. "But I just can't help it. I feel so weird suddenly." She was blushing so hard she looked like an apple.

Beast Boy smiled. "You know, you look very cute when you blush."

Raven looked away. She felt see would explode or explode the tower. Beast Boy signed. "She's calm when fighting bad guys but freaks out on a date. Raven can be really weird." He walked up to Raven and turned her around and gave her a kiss on the lips. Raven just stared at him. Beast Boy asked, "Ready to go?" All Raven could do was nodded. Her face went from red to pink. Beast Boy smiled. And both of them left the tower.

When they exit the tower, Raven asked, "Beast Boy, where are we going?"

Beast Boy said, "To the carnival. I hope you would like it there."

Raven thought, "I don't like going to the carnival, but this is a date so what have I got to lose?" She said, "Ok, let's go." Beast Boy transformed into a crow and both of them flew off.

When they arrived, Beast Boy asked, "What do you want to do first?"

Raven looked at him. "Why don't you pick?"

Beast Boy grinned, "I think it's nicer if the girl choose."

Raven blushed. "Beast Boy can be such a gentleman." She thought. She looked around and saw a game stand. The game was a test of strength. Raven pointed at the game. "Want to try that one, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy stared at the game. He rubbed his hands and said, "Ok. Let me show you what I got." And they both went to the game.

The man who owned the game asked, "Want to try?" Beast Boy nodded. The man said, "That will be $3.00 please." Beast Boy took out his wallet and gave the man the money. The man handed a mallet. "Here ya go." Beast Boy grabbed the mallet and held it firm. He lifted it up and slammed it with all his might. The score was out of 300. Beast Boy got 260. The man said, "Not bad, what prize do you want?" Beast Boy stared at the selection, which were all stuffed animals with different colors. There were puppies, horses, tigers, pandas, bears, dolphins, and ravens. Beast Boy pointed at a dark blue raven. "I want that one." The man gave the dark blue raven to him. Beast Boy gave it to Raven. "For you."

Raven took it and held it in her arms. "Thank you very much Beast Boy." She gave him a hug. Then she asked, "Why didn't you transform into an animal?"

Beast Boy said, "I think it would be cheating so I decided to use my own strength."

Raven said, "And you should. You are strong even when you are not an animal." She gave him another hug.

Beast Boy blushed. After Raven let him go, he asked, "What do you want to do next?"

Raven said, "You can choose this time." Beast Boy nodded. He looked around. Suddenly he grinned evilly. Raven stared at him. "Umm, Beast Boy, what do you have in mind?" He pointed his finger straight ahead. Raven looked at the direction he pointed at. It was a rollercoaster. Raven shivered. She hated rollercoaster. She never rode on one but just by staring at it gave her the creeps. She asked, "Y-you want to r-ride that?" Beast Boy nodded. Raven began to shake.

When they were inside the cart, Raven just sat there shaking like crazy. Beast Boy noticed it and asked, "You ok?"

Raven shook her head. "N-no, I don't f-feel so g-good. I'm s-scared."

Beast Boy smiled, "Raven, I didn't know you were scare of rollercoaster."

Raven stared at him with disbelief. "Well, now you do." She said angrily.

Beast Boy laughed, "Ok, sorry to make you mad. Look, if you get really scared, just hold on to my hand, ok?" Raven nodded.

The ride started to move. Raven began to panic. The fall was really long. She held the bar in front of the cart with her hands. Beast Boy stared at Raven. She was sweating like crazy. Beast Boy never seen her like that. As the cart got closer to the fall, Beast Boy said, "Raven, just hold my hand, ok?" Raven nodded. When the cart was about to fall, Raven thought, "Here it comes." Then the cart fell. Raven screamed and held on to Beast Boy. And not on Beast Boy's hand, but his body. Beast Boy was shocked by the grab and the scream. He felt his body was going to crack and his ears were going to blow because Raven was holding to him very tightly and screaming very loudly.

After the ride was done over, Raven and Beast Boy got off the cart and left the ride. Raven said, "That was really fun Beast Boy. I didn't realize how fun it was."

Beast Boy growled and said, "I'm glad you had fun."

Raven looked at Beast Boy. She gasped and blushed. Beast Boy looked very broken up and was rubbing his ears. Raven sweat dropped and said, "I'm very, very sorry, Beast Boy. I guess I was so scared I didn't realize what I did."

Beast Boy flexed his body and said, "Its ok. Just don't do it again."

Raven nodded and said, "I will try." Beast Boy gave her a stare. Raven laughed. "Ok, I won't do it again, happy?"

Beast Boy smiled and said, "Yep." His tummy growled. "I think we should get something to eat." Raven laughed and nodded. They both went to a burger stand. Raven got a soda and some fries and Beast Boy got a salad. They took their food to the beach and sat on the sand. The sun was setting as the two teens at their meal. Raven stared at the sun and sky and said, "It's so beautiful."

Beast Boy thought, "Not as beautiful as you." As they ate, memories were starting to come back to him. Memories of Terra. He signed as he thought about her. Terra, the first girl who liked him, the girl who laughed as jokes and cheer him in games and talked to him, the girl who he had love. He really loved her until she betrayed the Titans and joined the Titans worse enemy, Slade. Even though she realized her mistake and saved the Titans and the city from a volcano and sacrificed herself in the process, Beast boy didn't love her anymore. He liked her but not love her.

Raven noticed Beast Boy's sad look and asked, "Are you ok, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked at her and shook his head and said, "Yea, I'm ok."

Raven gave him a stare and said, "Don't lie."

Beast Boy signed and said, "Ok, I tell you. I was just thinking about Terra. After all, I did go on date with her. So this date kind of reminded me of her."

Raven looked at the sand. She remembered the date. While Beast Boy and Terra were going on a date, the titans were in the tower. And that's when Slade let his robots loose and attacked the Titans. And it was also the day that the Titans found out Terra was working for Slade. It was a bad day, that day. Raven signed. "You still like her?"

Beast Boy looked at her, "I still like her but I don't love her as I love you." He grinned. Raven blushed. She was touched by those words. She felt her heart soaring through the clouds and straight into heaven. She hugged Beast Boy. Beast Boy stared at her. "Are you ok, Raven?"

Raven let go him and look at him straight in his eyes. There faces were a few inches apart. "I'm not ok, I'm better then ok. I'm great." And with that, she placed her lips on to his and began to kiss him. Beast Boy was surprised at first, but returned the kiss. The teens continued to kiss for a while before letting go.

Beast Boy lay on his back and Raven lay on his chest. The sky was dark and filled with stars. Both teens stared at the stars. Beast Boy said, "I never had seen so many stars in my life."

Raven said, "Yea, there must so many of them no one can ever count them all in a lifetime."

They lay on the sand for a long time before Beast Boy asked, "Ready to go?"

Raven said, "Yea, let's go home." But before she could move, Beast Boy stopped her. Raven asked, "What's wrong?"

Beast Boy said, "I think I will fly you home."

Raven stared at him and said, "But I can fly."

Beast Boy said, "I know you can but I think it will be better if I fly you home."

Raven sighed and said, "If you want to." She thought, "What animal is he going to turn to fly me home."

Beast Boy stood still and closed his eyes. His body started to grew longer and his legs and hands became claws. His face was long and his hair grew long. Raven was stunned. Beast Boy had transformed into a dragon. Raven ran to him and touched Beast Boy's dragon face. "Beast Boy, you look so beautiful." Beast Boy's eyes winked. Raven got on his back and he flew to the tower. When the tower was in view, the ocean appeared. "The stars looked pretty when reflected by water." Raven thought. Beast Boy flew very gracefully across the sky. Raven felt the wind against her face. It felt very nice. "It so peaceful watching the stars and the water and flying slowly across the sky on Beast Boy as a dragon." Thought Raven.

Finally, the teens landed on the tower. Beast Boy transformed back into human form and looked at Raven. "Did you like that?" he asked.

Raven said, "I didn't like it...." Beast Boy was in shock. But Raven continued, "I love it." She kissed him on the lips once more.

How is that for a date? Beast Boy and Raven can be so cute when they are together. This chapter was pretty long. I hope you like it. Please review!


End file.
